Percy JacksonTeen Wolf Crossover
by dreyerjrb
Summary: This is a story of Percy's brother who gets betrayed along with Percy when a 3rd war happens what will happen when the gods who betray them tries to force them fight will it work or back fire in their face pairings Percy/Artemis/Zoe and Cora/Oc and Scott/ Malia
1. prologue

**I Dont own anything**

 **Prologe**

 **Brian POV:**

My Name is Brian Thor Dreyer Son of Poseidon God of the Seas. You all know of my half brother Perseus 'Percy' Achilles Jackson. But this is my story. When I was born Poseidon forgot about me. I was beaten and raped by my step father and mother when I was 3 years old until I had enough and ran away at the age of 10. Little did I know both the titaness and goddess of the moon was watching me and killed my bastard of a stepfather and mother who was always drunk thank the gods for that. As I ran I accidently walked into the hunters camp.

"What are you doing here Boy!" A huntress asks pointing a notched bow and arrow at me. I put my hands up as to say 'I Surrender' "I'm running away from my stepfather and drunk mother who always beats and rapes me." I say as 3 bright flashes happened. When i bright light died down I see a beautiful 12 y/o girl with alburn red hair and silver eyes another woman about 19 y/o with white and yellow color as a full moon eyes and a white wolf with blue eyes then the wolf turned into a woman with long brown hair with brown eyes around 25 y/o. I then felt as if someone was in my head after about 5 minutes all 3 women look at me sadly the silver eyed girl dropped to her knees and hugged me "I'm so sorry that happened to you. We killed them for you because your nabor is a member of the hunt" she says. My eyes widened "Tiffany?" I asked she nods and says "Yes she said she heard your voice asking for help and heard them hitting you and messaged me to help you because your only what 10?" I nod "Why not get me out sooner its been happening since I was 3 I been asking for help every day and night my father dosen't care about me he left the day he learnt my mom was pregnant with me" I say with tears in my eyes now her eyes widened "Did your mom say about your father?" the white hair lady ask I nod "She said he always loved the beaches and water." "Do anything weird happen when your near water?" the wolf lady asks me i nod "I don't get wet unless I want to, sometimes when I was in the bathtub and I was mad the water swirled around me like a hurricane and fish always call me lord I asked them what did they mean

they said I'm the son of the Sea God" I say "Poseidon or Neptune?" the wolf lady asks "They said both because apparently my bitch of a mother decided to fuck him she saw him in both forms" I say SMACK! And there comes a flashdack i blacked out

 **Selene's Pov:**

Pheobe just smacked the boy who has been beaten and raped. I looked at the his beautiful blue eyes glossed over "Get back now hes having a flashback" I say 2 seconds later he passed out. I sigh and glared at Pheobe "Why did you have to do that hes been beaten and raped everyday for the past 7 years? Why do you think Artemis is like that?" I asked pointing at Artemis who is sobbing with her knees to her chest "We just saw his memories not a single one of them are happy his Stepfather and Mother RAPED him daily!" I say with tears in my own eyes even the hunters never ever saw me cry " I.. I..I.. I'm sorry I thought he was lying when he said that. I never once thought it was the truth" she says stuttered ath begining I sigh "Well i want to bless him" Lupa says "Me too" Artemis mumbles. I nod then Artemis and I shot him with beams of moonlight. Lupa shifts into her wolf form and bit the boy "We never got his name!" Zoe Nightshade says "Its Brian Thor Dreyer Son of Poseidon/Neptune" I say she nods another hunter Atlanta raised her hand "Can we keep him the hunt? It looks like he hates males as much as us!" She asks. I look at Artemis shes thinking it over. Out of nowhere all the hunts wolves surrounded Brian "It looks like it the hunts pack has just named him as Alpha" Lupa says back in human form "Why?" Pheobe asks curiously. Lupa sighs "Because Brian here has a destiny and its only begining the sad thing is he never really had a childhood" Lupa says then looks at a wolf and nods all the wolves go into human form 4 males and 6 females "Mi'Lady what is his destiny?" A male wolf (The former alpha) asks. Lupa sighs again "His destiny is to end Lycayon once and forall, he'll lead you wolves in the next 3 great prophacies but after the 2nd he'll get betrayed by the gods except for Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Nike, Hecate, Hestia, Hades and Ares (AN: Ares isn't the traitor in this story) Everyone else tries to kill him Sorry Daniel." "Does he ever fall in love and find a mate?" A Female named Kali asks and blushes Lupa laughs "Yes he does but with him he will have 3 mates 2 goddesses and 1 imprint and his brother Perseus will 2 mate 1 of them will be Artemis the other will be Zoe before you complain let me explain" All the wolves gasp "He'll imprint?" ask Daniel (Former Alpha) Lupa nods then Brian wakes up.

(Timeskip 5 years: Brian is 15 Percy is 12) **Brian's Pov:**

I'm with the Hunts pack they named me Alpha The Pack is Me as Alpha, Dwight Logan a son of Apollo as my second in command, Sarah Acosta Daughter of Poseidon/My sister as my 3rd in command, the rest are betas Eric York son of Nike, Alexander Simon Son of Zeus who is starting to piss me off Alice Bechendorf Leo Valdez and Samantha Stout children of Heptseptus Clarisse La Rue, Tiffany Lilly, Alex Stevens and Aoki Sanchez Daughters of Ares I kicked Kali Ryans out of the pack because she tried to kill me 3 different times Then Daniel our old left after training me for a year and a half. He promised me to visit every 3 months he always kept his promise I got a bad feeling right now he lives in a small town called Beacon Hills he joined a pack called the Hale pack and said if I ever need help come to the Hale pack for help. Anyway the day he is sopose to visit is in 2 days time. I'm so lost in thought that I didnt see the 3 Fury's chasing my brother until Dwight knocked me out of my thoughts and pointed as Perseus crossed the border of camp and passed out "Are you sure you want him in the pack?" Dwight says "Yes I'll need him when I get betrayed by the gods" I say Sarah nods and tells me "he's the child of the 3 prophacy just like you" I nod "We'll keep a eye on him"


	2. Chapter 1

**I Dont own anything**

 **Chapter 1** **(Brian's Point of View)**

Daniels came to visit he said his pack is worried about human werewolf hunters called the Argents I told him I'll check it out for him while I follow Percy's quest.

I'm keeping an eye on Percy as promised right now Percy is retreiving Zeus Master Bolt and Hades Helm of Darkness from Hurcules **(Author Note: Ares is not the traitor God** Right now he is battling Hurcules and he is actually winning. I then get knocked on the head and blacked out I woke up hand cuffed to a fence. Where is my pack? Where the Zeus am I? I fell asleep then woke up 3 hours later to a 2 chicks and 2 men talking "He's just a kid!" 1 man yelled I dont care he's 1 of them he's a werewolf" the other man says "I say we torture and kill him slowly" 1 woman says "No Kate! You need to stop this shit he's only 15 years old think about it he looks like he can control himself" The first man says "Oh shut up Chris Don't tell me what to do plus how do you know he hasn't spilt innocent blood?" the woman Kate says to Chris the first man "I think he's from a peaceful pack either the Hale pack McCall pack or Satomi's pack." The other chick says "Your probably right Victoria and Gerrard We are not killing a innocent person" Chris says "Lets go see if he's awake" Gerrard says. Then I feel electricity run thru my body I scream and roared out in pain. I hear a gasp "Your a Alpha?" Chris says. I nod "I earned it from Lupa." I say I heard Victoria gasp "How?" She asks I sigh then say "I am the Alpha of Artemis's Hunt. The Greek and Roman Gods are real" I hear Kate scoff "Yeah right" I closed my eyes and concentrated but its hard because of the torture i've been under while i was asleep i had wolfsbane in my system plus a had a concussion and 4 broken ribs on both sides from Gerrard punching me while i was out cold "Lady Artemis,Lady Lupa,Lady Selene?" I prayed in pain "Oh my Gods Brian are you Ok? Where are you?" Lady Lupa asks "Your injured who's kidnapped you?" Lady Selene asks "I Can Feel Your Pain Who Did This To You?" Lady Artemis asks "I'm Fine. All I know is that there are 4 of them their names are Victoria,Kate,Gerrard and Chris Chris is trying to get the other to release me can you come and come threaten them I told them of the gods I had no choice to" I answered them "Hunters the Argents" I hear Artemis say to us "Ok we'll come I'll brimg the pack" Artemis says "No! Dont Please they have Wolfsbane all over the place their guns are loaded with it Gerrard is talking about a rare wolfsbane to possibly kill me with" I say "What kind of wolfsbane is Gerrard talking about?" Lupa asks. I sigh "Yellow wolfsbane" I say "What!? YELLOW WOLFSBANE? LISTEN TO ME BRIAN DO NOT LET THAT TOUCH YOU IT CAN EASILY KILL YOU AND ANY ALPHA" Lupa tells me "Ok please hurry they are mad I'm not answering them as I'm talking to you" I say cutting out connection. "Lady's Lupa, Artemis and Selene are on the way here and they are mad" I say to them Chris pales then they came "RELEASE HIM NOW!" Artemis yells. Chris goes to release me but is stopped by Kate "Why should we he could have spilt innocent blood" Artemis laughs "Do you really think I will allow that The only blood he spilt was either his own, Rapest, or murderers that I allow Now Release him orelorelse I'll curse you and your family" Artemis says Chris released me. I fell into Selenes arms because I'm too weak to stand and/or walk.Selene tells me to sleep "Ok Mom" I say i see her and Lupa like a mother Artemis is like my sister

 **Daniel's Point of View**

Brian was missing for 2 weeks then Artemis,Lupa, and Selene flashed him to the hunters camp Pheobe and Zoe flipped out Zoe because her little brother is injured. Pheobe her best friend and crush is injured. Little did Pheobe know that Brian has a crush on her as well. It took him 3 weeks to fully recover "So hows the situation with the Argents?" I asked he flinched then I knew who attacked him "They think all werewolfs are a threat to humans Kate is going to Beacon Hills High to try to seduce Derek Hale because what he did for Paige Please Daniel Please Get the Hale pack out of Beacon Hills they will kill them." Brian says I nod "I'll try but with Peter and Talia its going to be hard. Talia wants to protect the town but Kate is going to far this time attacking you for no reason while you were keeping an eye on Percy who is safe by the way almost die because of Luke using a pit scorpian but still attacking you while you were not doing anything now she's going to Derek's school to try to seduce him to admit to killing Paige even though she was dieing all he did was ended her suffering" I say Brian sighs "I know but seriously Please get the pack out of there and be safe please I don't want to lose my first friend and my mentor" Brian then says with tears in his eyes "I just got this bad feeling this is the last time we will see each other face to face" I patted his shoulder "If it is live your life, move on, love, and kill that bastard Lycayon" I said to him he nods I then turned into my wolf form and ran back to my pack. When I arrived it was around 9 am only Talia was there. "Hello Talia We need to talk its important" I say to her "What is it?" she asks so I tell her everything when I get done its around dinner time I served everyone dinner Cora asked me about Brian and when can she meet him I looked at Talia she nods "Well I was hoping we all go see him and his pack tomorrow." I say then I got the bad feeling Brian was talking about I looked at Talia to see if she felt it to or not. I noticed that only Talia,Laura,Derek,Cora,Peter,Jeff (Authors Note: Jeff is Talia's husband and Derek,Cora, and Laura's father) and I felt it then out of nowhere the house lit on fire I got Derek,Laura,and Cora out I went back inside to grab Alexi,Zak and Boyd I got them out then went back inside to grab baby Amber I grabbed her then went to get Talia,Jeff and Peter and the rest but they were already dead so I ran to the front door as I opened it the beam above me fell on me I tossed baby Amber to Laura and went to the relm of my father Hades I saw my dad "I'm sorry son your time has come I give you 3 options you can **A.** Go for rebirth **B.** Go to Esylum or **C.** You can become my heir if i fade and be made immortal. Pick wisely my son" Dad said "I'll be your heir to you thone father but I want to stay here in the underworld unless I want out of it" I said Dad nods and chants and said "Now training begins but first I must imform Brian of your passing her told me of his dreams" Dad said I nod.


	3. Chapter 2

I Dont own anything

 **Authors Note: In this chapter Brian meets the McCall pack as well as the rest of the Hale pack. Brian will imprint on Cora**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Laura's** **Point of View**

"Woah! Where do we go now?" Cora asks us "We go to Melissa McCall's house and ask her to call Brian's pack.Only she knows where he is." I say as I start breastfeeding my daughter Amber. Yes Daniel and I are mates and we had Amber 4 months ago.

That was when I first met Brian. He is Amber's Godfather while Cora is her Godmother. Cora only caught a glimpse of Brian never really met him personally.

She had been bugging us ever since trying to find out who he is.

 **Time skip Reaching Melissa's house Still Laura's POV:**

We reached Melissa's house and I knocked. She answered her door. "Hey guys!" I ran up to her crying my eyes out and hugged her. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"We need you to find Brian and his pack." Derek says "What happened?" Melissa asks "Talia, Jeff, Peter, and Daniel are dead. We wanted to meet Daniels former packs new Alpha." Derek says.

"Come in Dinner is just about done. I'll call Brian. He'll mostly likely will be pissed. Daniel was his Mentor and first best friend" Melissa says.

 **Time skip After dinner.**

 **Cora's POV:**

I want to meet the guy who is suppose to take care of Amber along with me. I mean I caught a glimpse of him and he was like a god he was so beautiful.

"Brian will be here tomorrow around noon" Melissa says. "If Daniel trained him he must be good." I think to myself

Daniel told me a little about him. I know he has hadn't had a childhood. And that when he'll meet me he'll kid around with me because we are destined to be together. He told me this 2 weeks ago and the wolf in me wants to find him because of it.

 **Brian's POV:**

I'm both sad and pissed right now my uncle Hades IMed me and told me that Daniel died in a fire and that Daniel became Hades heir to his throne and he will be train in the underworld. Anywho I'm in the hunters camp and I started to run to the wolf pool as my pack calls it and my pack can tell I'm not in a good mood right now. Well most of them do 2 of my betas who always gives me trouble start there crap. Those 2 are Alex Stevens Son of Ares and Alexander Simon Son of Zeus.

"Go Away Right Now." I say to them. They laugh at me and their eyes start glowing Alex S eyes are golden while Alexander's are now Blue.

"You Killed Somebody?" I say with a growl. "Yeah I did kill the hunter and she had a tight Pussy too."

He says and laughs

"And You?" I growl at Alex "I just Fucked the girl" He says "Who was it?" I asked

"Michelle and Mika but we keep her alive so Artemis can kill her for breaking her oath even after we raped her."

He says laughed then stopped and paled when I transformed into my Alpha form I growled and roared loudly. So loud that Selene Artemis and Lupa heard me from Olympus.

"How dare you I'm going to kill you slowly for that" I growl at him and let my Alpha Wolf in me take over.

 **Artemis POV:**

I was on Olympus getting ready to go on a mission for my father I was talking to Lupa about Brian's pack "He's been having problems with them most of them are loyal to him while 3 are against him he already kicked 1 out. He may have to kill Alexander to make a statment." I say Lupa was about to speak when a ear splitting roar was heard from Olympus.

"Oh shit. Daniel is dead plus Brian just found out Alexander just killed 1 and raped 2 hunters and left 1 alive for you to kill" Selene says to us.

We flash to Brian and the hunt "Oh no! This is not good." Selene says. I look and about drop to my knees. He is in His Full Alpha True Alpha mode he's letting the Alpha take over.

After a long but a brutal beating to Alexander. Brian throws him at Phoebe who shoots him dead. Brian sniffs the are and goes wide eyed.

"Mi Lady I can save Mika. I need you permission to bite her in." Brian says to me. I nod he then bites her. She's now a werewolf. Brian then says he's going to Beacon Hills to get the rest of the Hale pack. I told him to be careful. he nods and ran off with half the pack the rest stayed to protect us on our mission. Leo, Alice, Tiffany, and Clarisse stayed while Sam, Dwight, Sarah, Aoki and Brian left to pick up the rest of the Hale pack who's with the McCall pack they are like us peaceful and protective. I know Brian will imprint on this trip.

 **Time skip: Next day noon Cora's POV:**

I can smell new wolves in the area around us. Then Evolved wolves came out and are in a V formation they shifted and still had clothes on.

I gasped and so did the leader Brian. I hear Daniels voice in my head "Have fun lovebirds he's your mate and your his imprint. Remember he falls in love with 2 other people beside you and they are both Goddesses." OK so that's why I'm so drawn to him.

After talking for a while we decided to join Brian's pack he said that half the pack is in Maine right now fighting alongside the goddess Artemis.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO or Teen Wolf**

 **Brian's Pov:**

I just imprinted on Cora Hale.

My wolf is going crazy and want to play. She is very cute dark chocolate colored eyes and a coffee bean colored hair.

After a few hours of talking Cora, Zak, Boyd, Alexi joined my pack. Laura wanted to raise her daughter for a little bit but also said if anything happened to her that I can take Amber into my pack and raise her.

We ran to find Artemis. We ended up stopping in Nashville for the night.

 **Rated M Moment** **Warning:**

I don't know what happened but one minute I sleeping in my bed and the next I'm in Cora's bed with her cuddling into me.

I awoke in the morning and found myself with only my boxer on and Cora only had on a bra, panties, and a silky shirt and it turned me on. I smelled blood. I sniffed Cora 'Oh Shit' I think to myself. Cora is in heat. I tried to control myself but had trouble doing that.

I tried to get away from Cora because I didn't want to lose contrtol but Cora had a death grip on me.

She then starts doing the one thing that made me moan loudly. She starts sucking on my ear. When I moaned she woke up "Hey! Good Morning." she says to me "Morning my love!" I say kissing her for the first time. She kisses me right back with her fingers thru my hair

Next thing you know we made love sweet passionate love. Cora is one of only 3 women that is ment for me so she can handle my big boy. Cora is main love Pheobe is another and the other I don't know about.

Cora and I went at it for 3 hours straight doing the deed and planting my seed ;) ;).

Hey with her being in heat and me being a Alpha and her being my inprint. you cant go against nature.

 **M Moment Over:**

After Making love with Cora

I IMed Artemis to tell her what happened and she told me she'll wait for us because something happened to one of my betas Eric York. And her eyes narrowed and gave me the look saying we're having a talk later.

 **Artemis POV:**

My hunters and I are picking up the Di Angelo's along with 3 demigod Thalia, Annabeth and Brian's brother and my future mate Percy Jackson and that satyr Grover from Camp Half Blood.

(same thing as cannon Annabeth gets taken)

After that Annabeth girl got taken by the monster I ordered my girls to pick up the demigods bags from the school and order the wolves to patrol the area.

After talking to the demigods Bianca decided not to join the hunt. I then hear a yelp coming from one of the hunts wolves.

I can tell from the yelp that it was Eric York son of Nike. I ran to where the yelp came from I can hear a howl for help and also heard a gunshot and a yelp and I pale after the yelp because the howling stopped.

When I got to him along with the rest of the hunt and wolves we were late Eric was dead with wolfsbane in his system not just any wolfsbane. Yellow wolfsbane.

"Wolves get back it's yellow wolfsbane" I tell them they hid behind the trees. I chanted in Ancient Greek and got his soul in my hands and blew up into the stars and made a new constellation The Wolf.

(Authors Note: Instead of Zoe dying and being put into the stars it's Eric Dying and being put into the star because Daniel and Artemis found Eric 200 years ago and felt pity for him because he was 5 years old and dying. So Daniel bit him turning him immortal unless killed in battle)

After making the constellation I put Eric's body in a shroud for Brian to burn along with the other wolves. Brian IMed me and told me who joined the pack and that he imprinted.

 **Timeskip 14 Hours Later**

 **Still Artemis POV:**

"Brian will be here in 10 minutes" I say to the wolves "He doesn't know Eric is dead yet he'll be pissed but will most likely will be calm because he found his imprint." I tell them they all nod.

Sarah has tears in her eyes she always thought Eric as the little brother that everyone wants. Hell I even wish he was my younger brother instead of Apollo.

I then hear Brian's howl telling the wolves, Lupa, Selene and I of his return.

Then they come out of the forrest and I motion for all the wolves to my tent and mind messaged Pheobe and Zoe to come to my tent. Zoe was with Pheobe. Pheobe flashed into my tent. Pheobe was made the goddess of Dusk, Healing, and minor goddess of the hunt.

I stalled Brian for a few minutes having the 'Talk' with him. Brian blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey I can't help it my wolf wanted to be with her plus shes in heat and me being alpha I couldn't help it" Brian says I nod.

Then walked into my tent I pale waiting for the reaction. I enter the tent to see Brian grabbing a cup of coffee. After burning Eric's shroud Brian cried for his lost beta for about a hour. Then I told him "Brian! You, Cora, Sarah, Dwight, Mika and I are going on a hunt together while the other stay with the hunt." He nods then he starts talking to Cora.

I look at Cora "Oh My Gods" I say "Cora your pregnant!" I say

Both Brian and Cora fainted Selene, Lupa, Zoe and I laugh while Pheobe has a few tears in her eyes. My eyes widen "Pheobe I think you are one of Brian's mates" I say to her.

"She is!" Lupa says Pheobe also faints


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO or Teen Wolf**

 **Pheobe POV:**

Oh my gods I'm one of Brian's mates yay! I fainted because 1 I'm shocked and 2 I'm excited. I always had a thing for him. But because I have been a hunter since the sack of Troy I kept my feelings to myself but for about 3 years now I've been more open about it but never made a move on him.

I'm somehow okay with him 2 other women because I am bisexual. That girl Cora is one fine gal. Hell I'll get with her eventually after us bisexuals stick together like glue like me, Zoe, Selene, Lupa, Atalanta and Artemis

My ex girlfriend Taylor died the week before I met him thats why I was so pissy when I first met him.

Oh before I forget about Artemis and Zoe again. They just met their future husband a few hours ago and to be honest I thought he and Brian was the same person they look alike the only difference is that Brian has fangs and has a happy honey gold eyes when hes wolfs out in human form when hes in wolf form he has bright red eyes.

I also noticed whenever Brian is very happy or horny his eyes go from ocean blueish/sea green to electric neon green.

 **Artemis POV:**

"What is up with me and the Sons of Poseidon." I ask Lupa and Selene

They look at each other and laugh and start rolling on the ground.

"What's so funny?" I say.

"Think about it Artemis. The reason your so interested in the Sons of Poseidon is because you are the Goddess of the Moon. Poseidon is the God of the Seas. Okay so The moon effects the tides they pull and push each other its in our nature. I mean hell there is times when I'm around Brian and I start swaying side to side. There is even times I just want to fuck him silly dont you ever feel that way." She says I nod

"Yeah why do you think I send him on missions." I ask

"Well Perseus is pretty much the same as Brian except for the rape yes Perseus has been raped but not as much as Brian. Perseus has been more Physically abused but Brian has been both Physically and Sexually abused." Lupa say.

"Poor kid and because the children of the sea can get pregnant at any gender both Brian and Perseus had been pregnant but never had the kids because they get rid of them if they want too." Selene says

I start crying.

"Whats wrong?" Lupa asks me

"Why doesn't my uncle care for his children. I mean he should at least be able to sense his children who are too young for sexual intercourse of any kind getting pregnant from rape.

 **Percy's POV:**

I just woke up from another nightmare about Kronos threatening me and my family and loved ones. I look around and Thalia Grace is sleeping on my lap while Annabeth Chase is sleeping on my chest.

I'll be honest I don't like Annabeth she is too bossy, snobby and a down right bitch. Thalia on the other hand only need to work on her temper.

Now the 2 girls I saw earlier today though. Wow they are beautiful but unfortunately I cant have the 1 she is the maiden of all maidens Artemis.

Sigh why cant I get a happy ending I already know I won't make it past my 18th birthday its just a gut feeling. Man I got to pee. I get Annabeth and Thalia off me I exit our tent and get to the bathroom in the woods. As I'm coming back from peeing I see Artemis talking to a guy who looks alot like me so I follow them and listen in on them.

I'm shocked Artemis has wolves that are shifters and the alpha is only a few years older than me got his main mate pregnant and he found another mate in his best friend who is a hunter.

"What are you doing boy?" I hear behind me I turn around and my eyes go wide. I gulp and tell her

"I was going to the bathroom in the woods over there" I said pointing where went. "As I was walking back I saw Artemis walking with a guy who looks alot like me." I tell her.

"That is your brother Son of Poseidon." she says to me "Who are you?" I ask "My name is Zoe Nightshade and thats my sword I gave it to Hercules to get a golden apple." She tells me. We ended up talking for 3 hours talking about my quests and my brother I now know is named Brian.

"Now Swear on the river Styx that you'll never tell anyone about your brother. Nobody know about him except the hunters, Artemis, Lupa, and Selene." I swore I even met Selene and Lupa and swore to keep the roman camp a secret. I even got blessed by Selene. Then Zoe kissed me on the cheek

"Before the end of the war your brother will help you have trust in him ok" I nod.

 **Cora's POV:**

Brian is asleep right now in his tent I cant sleep without him. I get out my tent and go to his and before I get to his tent Artemis appears in front of me with her arms crossed and a eyebrow raised.

I drop my ears and start whining like a puppy. "What's wrong Cora?" she asks "I cant sleep without him i feel lost without him with me. my wolf in me just wants its mate to sleep with it not sexually my actually sleep." I tell her. she nods and says "Only sleep no funny business hes like a son to me even though I have never had a child although you know it will change soon." she says I nod

I go into his tent and snuggled up with him and fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

I woke up 4 hours later to Artemis waking me up for breakfast then she sent me to the camp for half bloods while she, Brian and a few members of his pack hunt something important for Olympus "Please come home safe Brian i love you babe"

 **Please review**


	6. Chapter 5

**I dont own PJO or HoO**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Brian's POV:**

I told Cora to stay with the hunters while Artemis, Sarah, Dwight, Mika and I go on a hunt for the Ophiotaurus.

Everything was going good then it went to shit faster then the Flash can run.

We were ambushed 5000 of them against us. Lead by Atlas and the Minotaur. I was knocked out but Atlas after I was protecting my pack and milady.

That Fucker attacked me from behind when i fighting off Dr. Thorn for the 5th time in my life.

When I came to I had severe pain on my shoulders. I looked around and noticed I'm holding the sky but what is pissing me off more and more is.

1\. I'm naked on top of a fucking mountain.

2\. I'm chained holding the sky.

And Finally alone except the sisters of Zoe looking at me with sorrow. I glare at until they look away.

I'm so tired. I wanted to sleep. My vison goes black.

 **Artemis POV: (After Ambush.)**

I woke up my head throbbing and see Dwight working on me with tears in his eyes and a nasty cut on his head blood is covering most of his face.

I look around and see Mika feeding Sarah Ambrosia. I look around again Wheres Brian at? I'm wondering to myself.

"Where's Brian?" I ask Dwight. He shakes his head.

"Atlas knocked him out and took him. He's holding the sky naked I think by the time we get to him he'll be raped."

I have to find him Cora will go nuts without him so will Phoebe I wonder what other goddess will be with him.

2 Hours later we arrive at Mt Tam I try to get to Brian and of course he was raped but the messed up thing about it was it was not just Atlas who raped him he's been holding up the sky.

It was Atlas, Oceanus, Polybotes, Ares, Dionysus, and Poseidon himself. Like how can he do that to his own son I was knocked out by Poseidon. I woke up holding the sky with Brian chained to a rock all beaten and bloody. I looked around and saw Zoe, Cora, Pheobe, Sarah, Mika, Dwight, Zak, Boyd, Alexi, Percy, Thalia, Bianca, Katie, Annabeth, and Clarisse all battling the titans forces.

Thalia, Bianca, Mika, Dwight, Sarah taking on monsters and Luke. Clarisse taking care of Atlas

Percy, takes the sky for me. Annabeth is just watching the fight because she too held the sky before Brian did.

Cora and Pheobe battling Ares. I fight my uncle and injured him. Zak, Boyd, Alexi, Katie are taking care of Brian.

I helped Clarisse with Atlas and put him back under the sky where he belongs.

I look over to Brian and see Dwight doing CPR on him. What the hell hes not suppose to die.

"What's going on?" I asked Dwight who is working on him still.

"His heart is failing from all the torture and the weight of the sky." He says. I call Apollo and he's taken to Olympus.

I got over to Apollo and told him who Brian is and told him to heal Brian and his son Dwight.

As soon as Apollo touched him Brian roared and screamed "I'm going to fucking kill you for that Kronos I'll rip you apart with my teeth" Brian says in his sexy alpha voice.

Wait what am I thinking I cant be thinking these things about him I'm supposed to be with his brother. Curse my uncle being god of the seas and his children being the tides making me fall in love with them.

Sigh*

Then Zeus barge's into the room and sees Brian and sighs in relief then says something that shocked me.

"Thank God Nephew and Grandson your alright. I'm so sorry for what has happened to you and for what will happen in the future." Zeus sighs and says

" It seems my fathera curse is hitting me at full force I'm slowly losing my mind just like my father, his father and his father. I hope you and your brother, pack and lovers lead the gods to better times." Zeus says with a small smile

"I also see you only met only 2 of your lovers. you have more out there there names are Jana Greene, Leah Clearwater, Maddie Smith, and Hebe."

Zeus says and kisses Brian's head and walks out with years in his eyes.

I flash to my hunters and told Phoebe and Cora what Zeus said to Brian.

Phoebe then smile sadly "At least he'll be able to be a kid every now and then. I mean he never had his Hebe is the goddess of youth"

"True." I say as Annabeth joins my hunt after finding out Percy likes Thalia, Zoe, and me but she doesnt know of Zoe and I.

Timeskip: 7 months later

Cora is 8 months pregnant and is drawing alot of monster to us so we decided to go to the camp as wolf keep attacking us.

Brian and his pack stayed behind and fought as we ran to camp. We are just about to enter camp When Brian is slammed into us from behind all bloody. I then look at pack

they are all here. But will need to get a few days of rest.

I then hear Dwight, Cora, and Sarah gasp. Dwight is shaking his head really fast. "How is that possible?" Cora asks. "Its the Fates he needs to be a demigod to gain their respect." Sarah says. Dwight sighs and says "That better be it or else we are screwed. you know what his destiny is Lycayon will stop at nothing to kill him or turn him against us or..." Dwight gulps "Or takes his powers."

"How can that happen?" I ask

He looks at mean that says 'Really?'

"We are at war with the Titans and not only that but Gaea evil side is waking up after this war." Dwight says

"You know that they can be using a Dorach to take power. A Dorach is a pack emissary who gets betrayed and starts to use Dark magic for personal gain." Cora says.

Brian's screams and coughs up misotoe and starts crying looking for Cora "Laura's Dead Lycayon killed her to get to me. Melissa got Amber untill I get her after the wars are over in a few years. Now I'm goy to sleep for a few days" Brian says and passes out.

 **Please review**


End file.
